The Locket
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Just some fluff for Valentine's day. How did John come by that locket from 'The Five?


John quickly gathered up his books as the professor dismissed class. If he hurried he would have just enough time to find Helen and confirm their plans before his next class. He caught sight of her looking for him in the hallway. "Helen," he called.

She flashed him a bright smile as he hurried over. "There you are," she said. "I thought I would miss you."

"Luckily, Jameson finished early for once," he panted, out of breath from all his hurrying. "I have a few moments to talk."

"As do I," Helen agreed. "But we must both hurry. Will you meet me at the front gates when classes are done for the day?"

"I shall be there," he nodded. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Even if I must teleport to be on time." Helen let a giggle slip out. John brushed a swift kiss across her cheek. "Until then, my darling."

"Knowledge will not wait," she smiled. "I'll see you later." They hurried off in opposite directions.

It took Helen a full five minutes to shake off Nigel as she went to meet John. She liked her friend well enough but right now she desperately wanted to see John. She smiled as she caught sight of him waiting for her at their agreed upon spot. "So sorry," she apologized, "I had to shake off Nigel."

"James was just as persistent in his need to talk to me," John assured her. "It seems we are both in high demand today."

"I truly wish we weren't," she sighed.

Before John could comment on that statement, a voice called out to both of them. They turned to see Nikola pushing through the crowd. John let out a frustrated groan. "We'll never get out of here," he growled.

Helen kissed his cheek. "Of course we will," she promised him. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it. Just wait a little longer."

John sighed but did as she asked. He watched as Helen made her way to Nikola. He had no idea what she was saying but she quickly sent the other man on his way. As soon as she was within arms reach he grabbed her and pulled her out the gates. They ran down the streets hand in hand, laughing as they went. John pulled her into an alleyway and kissed away her remaining breath.

"Mm, _John,_" Helen chastised as she pulled away. "I didn't agree to meet you for a tryst in an alley in broad daylight. I may rail again convention but there are some rules that one must not over step."

John felt a wave of shame until he saw she was still smiling. "My dear Helen, as a gentleman I would never dream of treating you as anything less than the lady you are. I just," he brushed her cheek, "missed you."

Helen leaned up to kiss him more gently. "I missed you too," she said. "Now let's move this to somewhere more private."

John tightened his grip on her waist and closed his eyes. After a moment he felt the usual weight of being solid again. "Open your eyes," he whispered.

Helen did as asked and found herself in the countryside. She could hear water near by but couldn't see it through the trees. "It's lovely John," she smiled.

"Wait right here," he told her. He was gone but a moment when he came back with a basket. He pulled out a blanket and set it on the ground. Helen took his hand so he could help her sit. John waited until her skirts were settled before joining her.

Helen began to unpack the simple picnic. "This is wonderful," she said.

"I do try," he smiled.

"And so often succeed," she informed him. They spent long hours sharing their meal and just talking. Helen enjoyed these quiet moments with John. Term break started today and tomorrow John would be off to Brighton to rest from his new found powers. They would see little of each other until the new terms started.

"And what will you do on term break?" John asked her. "Continue helping your father?"

"Probably," Helen agreed. "Along with trying to get ahead for next term." She let out a sigh. "I fear it will be terribly boring with everyone gone. Nigel is off to the country, Nikola is going to see his family and James will be busy at the hospital."

John looked up from where he was lounging next to her. "Did you not include me because you already find me boring?"

Helen laughed. "Of course not John. But when _you're _not around, boredom is far outstripped by loneliness."

John couldn't argue that point. "You could always try to convince your father to allow you to come with me," he suggested.

"John, that would hardly be proper," she pointed out.

"True," he agreed. "But it would keep us both from being lonely."

"Then I suppose we'll simply have to abide with the loneliness," Helen sighed. John gave a murmur of agreement. "Dearest," she called.

John sat up at her tone. "What is it my Helen?"

"I wanted to give you something," she said. "I don't doubt there will be plenty of single and not so single females vying for your attention in Brighton." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a locket on a golden chain. "I didn't want you to forget the one single female that is waiting here for you."

John took the locket and opened it. There was a lovely picture of Helen smiling inside it. "It's beautiful," he told her.

"Henry Talbot took it last year when Father and I went to Southampton for the break. Father wanted it done," she explained. "I asked for an extra print for the locket."

"Helen, it would be easier to stop breathing than to forget you," John stated. "But I shall treasure this locket none the less. For as long as I live."

He leaned over to kiss her again. Both of them would have liked nothing better than to continue their picnic but the lengthening of shadows told them that it was time for them to go home. John cleaned up their picnic then returned for Helen. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. John just smiled and teleported them to an alley near her home. He walked her the short distance to her front steps. Helen leaned in for another kiss before he could leave. "It's only for a short time," he reminded her.

"I know," she agreed. Then she smiled. "But humor me. I'm a woman in love."

John grinned at her words. He always felt so wonderful when she said she loved him. He gave her one final kiss before she slipped in the door to see her father. John turned back to the street with a sigh. He looked down at the locket he still held in his hand. He had been honest with Helen when he told her that he could easier stop his own life than forget her. With a smile he slipped the chain around his neck and tucked it under his clothes. He wouldn't want to lose it among his things while packing after all.


End file.
